


had no idea that you're in deep

by kamelea



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliche, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Getting Together, Lot of kissing, Romance, Slow Dancing, answer to a cliche prompt, i need a date to this wedding, takes place around the end od s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelea/pseuds/kamelea
Summary: A story based on a cliche prompt #16: I need a date for this weddingOr, the sweet image of Jake and Amy slow dancing.





	had no idea that you're in deep

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago @AmyDancepantsPeralta requested a prompt from the [cliche prompts list](https://kamekamelea.tumblr.com/post/185586144624/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts) and I know it’s been too long but it’s finally here, and I hope you enjoy this what was supposed to be a little fic I’ve created based on your prompt Renee <3 I hope this makes your August even better, even if only a little <3 :)
> 
> Also I’d like to point out this fic wouldn’t have happened without @kufikiria's endless support and passion for this story, so thank you Adele for being there feeding me with amazing ideas and tropes <3
> 
> (the title comes from Arctic Monkey's song "Do I wanna know?" and the lyrics used in the fic are from Lana Del Rey's beutiful song "Young and Beautiful" that I recommend to listen to when the lines from it appear ([x](https://youtu.be/LVHU_YWV3e4)) )

Feeling his big and warm palm on her waist, his breath on her cheek and his fingers intertwined with hers, Amy thinks there is no place more magical and tempting to be than Jake’s arms. She sees a soft smile from the corner of her eye, so she reciprocates it with a glowing beam, with nothing holding her back. The distance is small enough for her to see freckles on his nose, normally hidden from her sight, and his pupils changing their size due to shimmering lights. What really catches her attention though are his lips. Full and red in a mouthwatering way. And formed in that big smile she’s extremely attracted to. He’s close, probably closer than he’s ever been before and it’s hard for her to think straight.

It’s a hiss that escapes those glorious lips of his that shakes her out of the reverie.

“Yeah, I’m still as bad at it as I used to be.” Knowing she has once again stumped on his toes, Amy apologizes in a joking manner, utterly embarrassed by her poor dancing skills.

“_‘I’m still as bad at it as I used to be’_ \- title of your sex tape!” Jake chuckles in her ear and despite rolling her eyes at his antics she also joins him in the laughter. It’s such a beautiful melody, the romantic song in the background doesn’t stand a chance against the sound of it.

The dance floor is crowded and Amy uses it as an excuse to snuggle into Jake’s chest, leaning onto him for support, since the alcohol running through her veins makes it hard for her keep her balance. Either that or the cloud of Jake’s cologne overflowing her nostrils, his gentle touch and the way his voice resonates in the air around her (as he whispers quiet jokes regarding all her aunts, uncles and cousins ever since the party started), that makes her go weak in her knees.

“I thought you went to a dancing class with Teddy.” It’s more a question than a statement and the muscles in his back seem to tense, though that could be just Amy imagining things.

“I’ve seen him once doing the macarena dance and came to a conclusion that us both engaging in a dance would be a great offense to this discipline, so I gave up on this idea.” 

He nods with an amused smile on his face and Amy drowns once again in his soft gaze tonight.

It’s amazing really, how light and relaxed she feels tonight, having him by his side. Amy’s supposed to be freaking out, surrounded by all of her crazy - sure, lovable, but still crazy - family. Instead, she’s calm and happy, smiling so hard her cheeks start to cramp. And all of that is this man’s doing. Jake’s completely unaffected by her family’s dorkiness and weird habits, joking with her brothers and charming her mother. Well, trying to - Camilla is a hard nut to crack and not easy to charm. Unlike her daughter who’s fallen hard under his spell and without noticing. She was anxious to ask him to go to her cousin’s wedding as her plus-one, afraid of rejection but also of the scenario in which he’d say yes to that crazy offer (afraid she wouldn’t be able to keep her cool around him). But now, as she sways smoothly in his arms, Jake’s laughter ringing in her ears, she couldn’t have been more happy about the outcome.

(Even though Amy’s aware that the ache of him not being hers will become even more unbearable when this night comes to an end, after she got a glimpse of what they could have been but will never be.)

“Thanks for coming here with me, Jake. I know it’s not the way you usually spend a Saturday evening.” She smiles apologetically at him, truly thankful for his presence.

The song changes, and the melody turns into a more energetic one, making Jake immediately react by adjusting the flow of their – quite clumsy – dance to the music. He lets go of her waist and steps back, extending the distance between them to grab the hand she had on his shoulder a second ago. And just as the disappointment is beginning to show on Amy’s face at the newly found - and rather unwelcome - gap between them, Jake starts to twirl her and spin, doing all those moves Amy’s always considered to be elaborate. Yet it feels like there’s nothing simpler in life than doing all those twists with his help and guidance, moving away and back - straight to his arms.

“You mean going to a party with free food,-” he releases her from his hold, twirling her forward but never letting go of her right hand. “adorably hilarious childhood stories your brothers can’t wait to share and endless possibilities of teasing you about your dancing skills?” His palm finds hers, the one she never knows what to do with, whenever her dance partner lets go of it. “And all this with a gorgeous girl by my side?” Jake pulls her gently on her arms, but with a force strong enough for her chest to collide with his. His eyes twinkle as he shoots her a toothy grin. “And this girl is also my best friend?” He lifts their linked hands above their heads, and twist them, causing Amy to turn with her back to him. “Yeah, I’d say this night doesn’t stand a chance against all the other Saturday nights I’ve spent on my couch, drinking beer and watching TV.” Suddenly their crossed arms are down back again, this time on her stomach as he brings her in. “You owe me _big time_, Santiago.” His chin rests on her shoulder, her cheek tingles at the slight touch of his own and when she tilts her head in his direction her lips almost find their way to his smile. The beating of her heart is fast but it’s definitely not from the physical effort and if he’d said those painful two words -_best friend_ \- in any other setting it would have hurt, but not now. Not when she feels like the most delicate treasure in his embrace.

It only lasts for a few seconds before he lets go of her again, though more reluctantly than before and engages her in another round of spins. Not ready for the change of pace, as the rhythm of the song quickens again, and distracted by the laughter that escaped her once he started to twirl her all around him, she stumbles on her own feet, losing balance and already preparing for impact with the cold ground. But Jake’s an alert partner - both in dancing and police work - and he catches her, encircling his arms around her hips and torso. He lifts Amy effortlessly, chuckling at her clumsiness and puts her steady on her feet. He loosens his hold on her shoulders and Amy already misses the warmth on her bare skin. 

“At least this time you didn’t make me dance with one of your oak-old aunts...” His lips twist in a playful smile and Amy erupts into giggles, shaking her head at his goofiness. Her cheeks are warm after their enjoyable dance and she’s sure they’re just as red as they burn. So she grabs Jake by his forearm, pulling him in the direction of the refreshments' area, teasing him mercilessly in the meanwhile about the great crush Gina’s aunt had on his butt. 

But, if Amy was honest with herself, she would acknowledge that the only person with a real crush on Jake Peralta’s butt is her. And she’s crushing hard.

* * *

_A loud grunt spreads around the office, as detective Amy Santiago makes a galling discovery._

_“What is it Santiago? The stationery store across your place went broke despite the fact that you spend like, 40% of your monthly income there?” Her desk partner is of course the first - and the only one - person to take interest in her issue._

_She glares at Jake, somehow offended he would ever think she can’t manage her finances and spend such a ridiculous amount of money on stationery equipment, no matter how much she loves to go shopping there._

_“No-” Amy whines with a grimace on her tired face “I’m doing a look-over for the next month in my calendar and only now I see I’ve completely forgotten about my cousin’s wedding.”_

_“So? You don’t like weddings?” He looks up from his computer and his eyes express genuine curiosity._

_“Not when everybody else has a plus one and I’m stuck at the table alone, not having anyone to dance with and have fun with and... you know.”_

_“Why don’t you invite someone then?” Jake now completely distracts himself from whatever he’s been doing, leaning back in his chair in a relaxed pose. _

_“Like as a date? Nah, I would never introduce someone random to my family, that’s a privilege that needs to be earned.”_

_“And... with a friend?”_

_She goes over the list of friends she’s close enough with to ask them such a favor, a deep frown gracing her features while thinking hard._

_“Well I’m not gonna ask Terry - for obvious reasons. I’m scared of even talking to Rosa about weddings and I would never hear the end of it if I asked Gina. Charles’ out of the picture, because I don’t really see myself slow dancing with him...I guess that leaves me with Holt-” yes, she considers him a close friend and really hopes the feeling is mutual. “and... you.”_

_“You would see us... slow dancing?” Jake’s gaze is piercing and Amy’s cheeks start to burn so hard, she forgets to wonder why this is the first thing that comes to his mind. Her leg starts to bounce in a nervous habit, she’s developed a long time ago, and she worries whether he’s able to somehow see in her eyes how many times she has imagined dancing with him, hoping for a perfect opportunity for it to happen at the Boyle-Linetti wedding (and later cursing herself for chickening out in the end). _

_Amy’s unable to form any sensible retort, her mouth agape but Jake also seems a bit embarrassed, looking down and scratching the back of his neck - a tic Amy recognizes as one fueled by the uneasiness he’s feeling._

_“Nevermind. And what about Kylie?” He changes the subject and Amy couldn’t be more grateful._

_“Ugh, she’s an absolute no-no when it comes to Santiago weddings. Long time ago she’s developed an absurd crush on David, my arch-nemesis of a brother and I can’t risk her getting anywhere near him.” Amy rolls her eyes at the single thought of her best friend’s nuttiness and she hears Jake’s chuckle. He knows well enough about Amy’s animosity towards her brother. She’s complained too many times to her partner about David for him not to know._

_“So, the competition really narrowed down to just me and Holt, huh? How on earth are you gonna make this choice between us - your two favourite people in the whole world? Okay, New York. Fine, this precinct. And please do not correct me.”_

_Amy doesn’t really pay attention to Jake’s messy ramblings because she has just been awe-struck._

_“Wait... you’d actually go if I asked you?”_

_She freezes with a probably dumb expression of surprise on her face, because yes, Jake was the first person that came to Amy’s mind when she saw big red letters that wrote “Lucy’s wedding” marked on the date. Yes, the mental image of her showing up dressed up nicely with an equally good-looking Jake at her side did occur to her mind for a split second. And yes, that thought did make her panic and say Holt’s name next to Jake’s while listing her friends to make it sound less weird (the moment her boss’ name slipped out though, she felt even more stupid for coming up with it in the first place - as much as she would love for her Captain to meet her parents, Amy Santiago would never arrange such an important encounter in the setting of a very informal event such as a wedding). _

_“Of course, Ames. That’s what friends do.”_

_Right. Friends._

_Even though there’s a dull pain in her chest, Amy reciprocates Jake’s soft smile and for a moment they just look each other deeply in the eyes. And if Amy didn’t know better, she’d say the air electrifies between them. _

_But it doesn’t. Because Jake’s just being a good friend, doing her a favor._

_“So... would you go with me to this wedding? As a friend, of course.” She adds, not wanting to scare him off with an offer he’s not eager to take._

_This time it’s Jake who’s left speechless for a split second, eyes wide and brows high up on his forehead._

_“Sure.” The beam reappears on his face, making his left dimple show and Amy melts just a little at the sight. “I’d love to go with you to a wedding as a **friend**. Just two friends going on a wedding date that definitely is not a date.” He chuckles nervously before almost jumping out of his seat, mumbling an incoherent excuse to leave the desk. He doesn’t even let her thank him for doing this for her._

_And Amy knows what his weird behavior is indicating - he’s trying to delicately make the true nature of their arrangement clear. There’s nothing more to it than just two friends going on a party to have fun. But he’s incapable of voicing his concerns directly, so he did so in the only way he knows - with shenanigans. _

_Amy got the message, though. They’re going there as friends. Nothing more._

* * *

_This is actually happening. For some odd reason, Jake had thought Amy was going to back out from this arrangement at the last minute, not certain of him being ready to meet her family. On the other hand, he’s just a friend of hers so there is none of that stomach-twisting pressure usually linked to the event of meeting parents when in a relationship. _

_If that’s the case here though, why are Jake’s hands feeling so clammy and why does his tie suddenly feel tighter than before as they approach Camilla and Victor?_

_Everything has been going really good so far from Jake’s side and he’s really wishing not to change that. He rented a nice suit, used his special-occasion cologne, even got a haircut and picked up Amy from her apartment. Sure, there was this awkward moment of him standing agape, leaning back on the cab for support because his knees just went weak from the sight of Amy, looking absolutely stunning in her flared dress in a beautiful pink color (that Jake thinks, but is not sure is called fuchsia) with her hair pulled in a neat bun with a few strands loose, framing her glowing face in the most alluring way. There were so many things Jake wanted to tell right there, right in that moment but all that eventually escaped him was a lame: **’You look great’**. Still, she thanked him for the compliment with the prettiest smile and an adorable blush up her cheeks. _

_(He couldn’t take his eyes of her for the whole cab ride to the venue, his gaze focused on her big eyes, rosy cheeks and full lips, which were moving quickly, as she was telling him a story of her last-minute purchase of the purse she had to buy specifically for this wedding, one to match her new dress, that made her almost late. And all Jake could do was nod and smile, not able to crack one joke even at her adorable indignation at an accessory.)_

_So now here they are, just mere seconds from Jake meeting the Santiago family for the first time. And to make things worse it’s Amy’s parents who are the first ones to be introduced to her plus-one. _

_Victor’s grip on his hand is firm and a bit prolonged given the standards of a usual handshake, giving Amy’s father enough time to take a close look at Jake, at the same time sending him a suspicious glare, that Amy later would claim he misinterpreted as a hostile one. Greeting with Camilla is more amicable, her smiling at him kindly and even bestowing him a kiss on both of his cheeks (“That’s just customary, Jake. No reason to look too much into it.” - his friend would later dial down his excitement over the fact that her mother **definitely** has a soft spot for him). The tension though is still very much palpable and it isn’t dissolved until Mrs. Santiago decides to embarrass Amy in the most obvious way._

_“Oh, Amy talks about her squad constantly, you in particular, so I already feel like I know you well.” Jake knows the goofy smile, the one Amy always rolls her eyes at, takes most of his face now, utterly happy to be given the greatest gift there is - a new thing to tease his friend about. And it was her own mother who presented him with that wonder._

_“Mamá, that is so NOT true!”_

_“Oh, but it is, mija! Jake’s your friend, there’s no reason for you to get red all over your face, Amy! You see, Jake-” Camilla once again focuses her attentive gaze on him. “My daughter has a couperose skin, a trait she unfortunately got from me, that’s why she always tends to look so...”_

_“Tony’s here! We need to say hi to him!“ And just like that Amy’s pulling Jake in the direction of her younger brother, her face red indeed despite the makeup she’s probably wearing and Jake can’t contain his laughter despite being on the receiving end of Amy’s famous glare._

_The rest of the greetings goes rather smoothly, despite Jake learning way too many names in the span of 5 minutes - all Amy’s brothers, their plus-ones and kids. Well almost all brothers - Rico and Luca are missing, the first one not attending the event at all and the other one running late with his wife due to a emergency situation regarding their infant. They are all very friendly towards Jake, making him feel comfortable enough to joke around a bit. The atmosphere’s very pleasant with the only blot on the landscape being Amy’s interaction with her brother David. She gets so wickedly excited over the fact that he has arrived without a plus-one, she immediately takes the opportunity to pester him about it._

_“Oh, I don’t need another person, especially one that is not dear to me, to enjoy such a beautiful family event.” David’s just stating a fact in a calm manner with a small and genuine smile on his face, yet Amy takes it the wrong way._

_“He can be as self-confident and in peace with himself as much as he pleases but not giving Mum and Dad any grandkids is not gonna make him keep his place at the mantel, that I know for sure! And that’s the message he’s sending by coming without a date to this wedding!” She whispers angrily to Jake once they make their way towards their table and Jake’s well aware that this is no longer about him in the slightest, but he can’t let a chance to tease her go._

_“Oh, I didn’t know that’s the message we’re trying to send here, otherwise I would have prepared a list of all the diseases running in my family in case your mum asks.” He grins at Amy goofyly, seeing her eyes widen and a blush creeping up her cheeks, once the hidden meaning of her remark gets to her. _

_She tries for a while to come up with a witty remark but eventually settles for a simple glare, resuming the beef on her brother._

_“I don’t get it - what does Kylie see in **him**?!” Amy hisses to his ear, so close he feels her breath on his neck, and hopes she doesn’t see the goosebumps it formed._

_He shrugs, but if he’s being honest with himself, he actually understands the grounds of Kylie’s crush on David. He and Amy are so similar, after all._

_“You know...” He leans closer, so that she can hear his whisper clear and the way his nose grazes her hair is totally accidental. “I think it’s hard not to be attracted to him and not the other way around. He’s ambitious, passionate about everything he does and competitive as hell. And he’s just so thorough and consistent, it’s adorable.” _

_Jake freezes as he realizes what expression he has just used to describe Amy’s brother when in fact he was thinking of her. His eyes widen in dread but it soon turns out he’s worrying over nothing, because his friend is too focused on her rivalry with David to **really** understand what he’s saying. _

_“There’s nothing adorable about being thorough and consistent, Jake! I’m thorough and consistent and you always make fun of me!”_

_Jake chuckles at her bluntness but other than that, completely ignores her comment, not able to tell her that in her case she’s the most adorable when fuming over his teasing._

_“Besides, he is a very successful detective and his colleagues are the luckiest to work with him.” He continues, suddenly not able to stop talking about his favourite qualities of her. “And he’s just really kind and funny and smart, there’s really nothing not to like about he... him. About **him**.” Jake clears his throat in order to distract Amy from his slip out. “Not to mention his looks - the hair, soft brown eyes-”_

_“If you wanted me to set you up with him instead of me for this wedding you should have said so!” She snatches her arm away from his hold, breathing heavily and shooting him her scariest glare. “I need a drink.” _

_She walks away, heading for the bar, and Jake’s left there, alone, with the dazed smile plastered on his face being the only indication of his adoration for this woman.  
_

* * *

Amy’s flared dress bounces in a mesmerizing way as her father twirls her all around the dance floor and Jake can't take his eyes away from her silhouette. Besides, he doesn’t want to - it’s not everyday he can have his eyes glued to her form without anybody noticing, and today she has just outdone herself in the terms of gorgeousness. So he relishes in the moment, watching her with a dreamy smile until someone taps him on his shoulder. He turns around and sees a man with raven black hair and a smile that reminds him a lot of his female friend. 

This must be Luca.

“Hi! I don’t think we’ve been introduced - I’m Amy’s favourite brother.” 

This guy emanates some kind of positive vibe, so Jake takes a risk and makes a joke as they shake hands.

“Oh, but I thought I’d already met David...” There’s a beat of silence and Jake’s heart lurches just a bit, but then a loud and genuine laugh escapes Amy’s older brother causing the detective to almost sigh in relief. He _is_ Amy’s favorite brother (but she told him this in confidence, as a drunken confession and made him promise her secret is safe with him) and Jake feels a great need to be liked by this man.

“So happy to know Amy didn’t end up with a dull boyfriend after all.” Luca’s smile is cheeky and sincere but Jake’s own smile somehow dies, knowing he has to refute the other man’s beliefs, even though he _really_ doesn’t want to.

“Oh, we’re not dating. We’re just friends.” The regret is so obvious, it’s sad to Peralta’s own ears.

To Jake’s surprise Amy’s brother doesn’t seem discouraged by the news, instead he chuckles a bit more.

“Right, _ “just friends” _.” He does the quotation marks with his fingers as he makes a goofy face at Jake, who wonders for a second if the man standing in front of him really is one of the Santiagos. “What do you kids call it these days? Keeping things _light and breezy_? No labels and stuff?”

The irritation caused by Luca’s surmises starts to rise in Jake - he really wishes this was the case but it’s not. They really are just friends. 

“It’s nothing like it.” Jake’s trying his hardest to make his statement come out as flatly as possible, but it’s hard when his own heart breaks at the words. “We’re just partners and friends.”

That’s when this man - a man in a respectable age, esteemed surgeon and, to make things even more serious, a _Santiago_, who’s wearing a fancy tuxedo and is overall a person who makes everybody feel nothing but respect for him - _blows a raspberry_. And a long one.

Seriously, who swapped kids at the hospital and where is the real Luca Santiago?

“Bullshit. I’ve watched you two for a while on the dance floor. And then at the buffet. You looked so in love, it literally made me a bit sick. And my 3-month-old kid puked all over my breakfast this morning, so it’s not easy to get that effect on me.” Luca pulls out the chair next to Jake, sits on it and leans in before continuing. Peralta doesn’t interrupt, not able to fight the curiosity to hear what the man has to say. “I know my sister well, and she is overall a cheerful person but the way she’s grinning so much and looks so utterly happy in your presence is something I don’t see too often coming from her. She’s basically glowing!”

“She does look stunning tonight...” It slips Jake’s lips without his control and his neck gets hot once he realizes what he has just said out loud.

“Thanks for proving my point.” 

Jake doesn’t like that smug smirk on Luca’s face in the slightest - it’s making him super uncomfortable and he can’t risk his hands getting all sweaty when Amy comes back to drag him on the dance floor again.

“Look, man, there’s nothing going on between us.” Santiago shoots him a skeptical glance, so Jake adds, “Amy doesn’t date cops.”

“Oh, I see.”

Finally. Now he gets it.

“And I assume she also doesn’t invite them to a close family wedding either?”

Jake squints his eyes as the gears in his head turn with great trouble.

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Well... it...just...is...” All that leaves Jake is an incoherent mumble as he tries his hardest to form his thoughts out loud.

Because it is different. It’s just that it’s impossible to come up for a sensible reason for it for other people to understand it.

“Okay, you’re right. I probably have no idea of what I’m talking about. I’ve only known my sister for my whole life. You know better for sure - if you say there’s nothing going on here, that’s probably true. No inner voice telling you otherwise.” The smile, even though a sincere one, plastered on Luca’s face gives Jake a mischievous vibe. “Gotta go now, my turn to babysit. It’s been nice to meet you, _‘Amy’s just friend’_. Hope to see you around, Jake.” He pats Peralta on the shoulder as a goodbye, probably feeling way too smug for the detective’s liking about messing up with his head.

What Luca said before leaving was only meant to be a jab, sure, but there _is_ an internal voice and it is telling Jake - _something is on_. 

Something in the way Amy would reach constantly for his touch tonight and how she would nestle her head on his shoulder, whenever they dance.  
How she would smile at him from across the room, one of many flustered smiles he’s received from her tonight.  
Her completely entrusting him with their dance moves, letting him do with her body whatever he wished for.  
Her firm hold on his arm as they were going through elaborate introductions to her big family and her squeezing his bicep gently, showing him that yes, this is going well and _you’re nailing it_.

But not only that.

Also, how recently he would catch her staring at him from across their desk, smiling at her whenever it happens, and her looking away bashfully.  
How she would delicately graze his thigh with her fingers, laughing hard at something he said during one of squad’s hang outs at Shaw’s and how she would rest her head on his shoulder after having a bit too much to drink, trying to fight the dizziness.  
And her playing all those stupid games he comes up with whenever they do a stakeout together. Her beautifully and fully grinning at him, whenever he brags about his latest arrest. 

So, despite Jake’s overall fear of hanging on the last thread of a probably _false_ hope, he can’t help but wonder - maybe there is something going on between them indeed.

* * *

The delicate night breeze feels nice against Amy’s skin, warmed up from all the dancing and booze. It was Jake who suggested they go to the garden to cool off a bit, teasing her about her lack of ability to hold her liquor. It’s way past midnight, and the garden is almost empty with only a few guests enjoying the romantic setting or passed out on the benches. The venue’s garden is impressively big, given they’re still in the city, with small ponds surrounded by old trees and a nice view at the skyline. 

Amy clings securely to her friend’s arm, enjoying his warmth as they stroll lazily through the alleys. There are speakers hidden all around the bushes, creating a dreamy atmosphere of soft and quiet melody in the background and Amy lets herself savour the romantic moment, forgetting for a while this is just two friends enjoying a night walk.

“This lawn looks so tempting, I just want to sink my swollen feet into the grass.” A random thought from the back of Amy’s mind emerges her unintentionally, but the wish is sincere, the high hills killing her slowly.

“Then do it.” Jake prompts with an amused beam and Amy doesn’t need to be told twice as she already takes off her shoes and steps into the green natural carpet, relishing in the fluffiness and coolness of the sensation. She goes further into the lawn, twirling doing so - she’s happy and she’s tipsy with only her best friend watching her, so there’s no need for her to restrain herself. 

An elated grin takes over her whole face as she stops for a moment to take a look at Jake, who’s observing her from his spot on the alley with a wide and pleased smile, probably amused from the show she’s giving. He got rid of his blazer and tie earlier on the dance floor and the collar of his shirt isn’t as tight as before as he let go of the button on top. Standing in a relaxed pose, hands hidden in the pockets of his pants and the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up - exposing his strangely attractive forearms - he looks so handsome in Amy’s eyes, she blushes at the thought.

A delicate piano tune hums from somewhere behind the alley and Amy just wants to make the most of this moment, so that next time she lies alone in her bed she has a sweet and happy memory to go back to.

“What about that slow dance you promised me?” She tilts her head playfully, hoping the loose strands of her hair would cover her blush.

“I don’t remember making such a promise.” But despite his words, Jake’s already striding in her direction, a smile still very much present on his face. 

_Hot summer nights, mid July _  
_When you and I were forever wild_  
_The crazy days, city lights_  
_The way you'd play with me like a child_

His hands find their way to Amy’s waist and she reciprocates the gesture eagerly by encircling her arms around his neck. Without the high hills she’s much shorter than him, but she takes advantage of it by resting her forehead against his chest.

_Will you still love me_  
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_

They sway slowly to the rhythm of the song, not really moving from the spot, Jake’s head resting against Amy’s, nose almost buried in her ruffled hair, loose from the hold of her bun. Her right leg between both his legs and his left between hers is the most intimate position they have ever found themselves in, and Amy’s almost painfully aware of it as she feels their bodies touch in places where she craved for Jake to touch her for a long time.

_I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will_

“I haven’t really thought through that taking off my shoes thing.” Amy says quietly not to disturb that cozy atmosphere surrounding them. Jake hums in question, prompting her to elaborate the thought. “The grass is really cold and it’s starting to get moist.”

The breath from his chuckle reaches her sensitive skin, causing her to tremble at the pleasant sensation. But Jake must take her shiver as a one caused by coldness.

“You really don’t like even a bit of chill, don’t you? Come on, step on my feet - I know you have a knack for it.” Amy lets out a puff of annoyance at his endless mocking of her dancing skills but Jake’s grin just widens at her reaction.

She’s a bit hesitant to fulfill his instruction and before she can give it another thought, he lifts her offhandedly, placing her bare feet on his shoes.

_Hot summer days, rock and roll _  
_The way you play for me at your show_  
_And all the ways, I got to know_  
_Your pretty face and electric soul_

The surface of his shoes isn’t big enough to give her the support she needs to keep her balance, so she clings even stronger to Jake’s body, him also pulling her closer as his embrace tightens on her waist. If Amy thought the former position they were in was titillating, this newly found proximity is going to make her suffer even more. 

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_  
_Please let me bring my man_  
_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_  
_Father tell me if you can _

It’s hard to even call it dancing at this point, them clasped in a tight embrace, with Jake’s feet doing small steps to the rhythm of the slow song, trying to keep what’s left of the appearances of a dance. But Amy doesn’t mind the slightest - she enjoys the hug way more than any dance. Her skin is tingling in all the places their bodies touch, a thrilling sensation overcoming her wholly and she doesn’t want _this_ dance to ever come to an end.

_All that grace, all that body _  
_All that face, makes me wanna party_  
_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

It’s only because they’re so close, their cheeks pressed gently against each other, that Amy hears his quiet whisper.

“Ames...” So she tilts her head in his direction, meeting his gaze somehow both smitten and sad at the same time, and she can’t recall any other close friend of hers looking at her the way Jake does. Or any other person overall. And it’s not just now or tonight even - there’s just something about his fond gaze, when he’s focused on her and her only, that makes her feel special in all kinds of ways. Always. “Look... I...”

He clearly has something to say, but the words seem to be stuck in his throat, so he just holds her gaze. Only now Amy realizes that their swaying has stalled completely, her being utterly drowned in his brown eyes, not paying any attention to the outside world. She really had no idea how deep she was in this whole pining over Jake thing until now. Because now, as Jake’s gaze lands on her lips, she just lets go of all her uncertainty and acts on those feelings.

The song dies somewhere far away, as her mouth lands on his slightly parted lips, giving him the most subtle kiss.

The touch is light, almost not there, but for them it’s like the ground was breaking in half, falling from underneath their feet - an earthquake caused by their hearts pounding hard in their chests. It lasts for a brief moment before Amy backs out, her eyelids heavy from the dazzling experience. But she doesn’t get enough time to adore a mirroring expression of utter delight on Jake’s face, because suddenly his hand is at the base of her neck, pulling her back to him and kissing her hard. 

Now the world could be shattered to pieces, built up from scratch and then destroyed once again and Amy wouldn’t know, because Jake’s lips move against her own boldly, his curls feel just as amazing under her fingers as she imagined they would and there’s a fire in her core, caused by the overwhelming desire for this man. She slides her tongue through the barrier of his teeth, and swallows his moan caused by the feeling her affection brought upon him. His fingers dig into her skin as they give each other the kiss of their lives, sucking all air from their lungs.

And the lack of oxygen is the _only_ reason for them to break the kiss.

“Please don’t tell me this is how you kiss all of your friends. It might literally kill me.” Jake gasps into her lips as they part, resting his forehead on hers, his expression so deadly serious, paradoxically, it makes her giggle. 

“Just my best friends.” She bites her lip (alluringly, she hopes) in order to somehow simmer down that beam of sheer happiness that tries to dominate her features.

Jake doesn’t seem to appreciate her teasing, with no trace of amusement in his expression.

“Ames, for the first time in my life I’m not joking. I really need to know.” 

She somehow resists the strong urge to roll her eyes at his absurd fear, the intensity of his gaze showing her a real apprehension coming from him.

“Jake, I really like you. And I hated the fact you came here with me only as a friend. I wish we could be more than that.”

“You mean like... romantic-stylez?” He looks cutely abashed even more now with a playful smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and she giggles at him bringing back his own phrase, the one responsible for everything that has happened between them after the first time she’s heard him saying it. 

“Yeah. You and me. Jake and Amy. _Romantic-stylez._” 

Her declaration must have affected Jake, because there he is, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing not able to utter a word and for a second Amy worries that this a bad sign. He casts his eyes down, but the hold he has on her waist gets stronger, a gesture that immediately succeeds at making her warm. 

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool. It does have a nice ring to it. I like it.” His voice is husky and the chuckle that escapes his throat is kinda dry, sounding more like a sigh than a laugh. He grazes her cheek with the tip of his nose, the affection sending a nice shudder down her spine. Only then he raises his eyes to meet her gaze and his lips form a beam. “And I like you too, Amy. Like... a lot. Big time.” 

Their teeth make a loud clang, once Amy brings him in again for a kiss, since they’re both grinning widely and it’s hard for them to stop, the action causing another round of giggles to escape them. The third kiss they share is definitely a messy one, but in no case less affectionate than the others, with them dropping small, butterfly kisses all over their lips in between smiles and the laughter. 

And despite Amy’s feet being close to freeze over, her hair ruffled all over her head and her dress extremely crinkled, she wouldn’t have had this night to develop any other way.

* * *

At first it was only giggles, the strong hold of Amy’s arms encircled around Jake’s chest and the fact that he was very much gripping her thighs through the fabric of her dress that made it hard for him focus and remain his cool, as he carried her to the venue on his back. But now, as she seductively whispers sweet words to his ear it’s starting to feel like a mission impossible for him to make it back to the dance floor.

“You smell _really_ good, you know that?” She says, breathing in his scent and dropping a small kiss to his earlobe.

After the blissful turn of events, with them exchanging a couple of mind-blowing kisses and even more mind-blowing confessions, they decided to go back inside as the night has started to get chilly. Seeing Amy’s reluctance to put her high hills back on, Jake - being the gentleman that he is - offered her a piggy ride on his back.

_(“Jake, I’m not gonna ride on your back.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because we’re not twelve?”_

_“Oh, come on. Just hop on my back or I’m gonna carry you back to the venue _‘Shrek-stylez’_.” And as he starts to bend down to grab her legs to make his threat real, she starts to giggle, eventually settling for his original proposition.)_

All piggy rides Jake’s has given in his entire life have been nothing but innocent and playful shenanigans, him carrying his friends for fun, their laughter ringing in his ears. But not this one. This piggy ride, with Amy on his back, him feeling her hot breath on his neck and her nails digging in his skin is far from all the other innocent ones he’s experienced so far.

“If you want to make it back, you really need to stop, Ames, because I’m not sure I’m gonna hold back much longer.” He tilts his head slightly in her direction, shooting her a playful grin that she reciprocates with an adorable beam of her own. 

She actually falls quiet for a while long enough for them to enter the building and a small corridor leading to the ballroom. That’s when her hold on him tightens and she leans in closer, pushing those parts of her into him he’s really trying not to think of in that moment, her lips tracing a line down his jaw and her fingers finding their way into his hair. He’s a true hero for not dropping her and pinning her to the wall right there.

“I also adore your new haircut.” All of a sudden she grabs a fist of his curls, pulling hard, to bring his lips straight to hers. Now _that_ is not something Jake Peralta is able to resist - Amy Santiago kissing him passionately in a dark hallway with her body completely pressed to his (sure, to his back but somehow that different kind of intimacy makes it even hotter). 

And he doesn’t know whether it’s because they’re so good at teamwork after so many years of partnership or this is some sort of a soulmate thing, but as if on cue their bodies start to work in sync - he pushes her gently towards the wall to keep their balance and the hold of her thighs gets stronger immediately on his hips, her knowing it’s going to make him able to turn around in the clasp of her legs without breaking the kiss. Because neither of them would want that. They handle this tricky maneuver perfectly, as if they’ve done it a million times before, so now finally Jake’s body is in the position he craved it to be for too long really.

“Impressive move, Peralta.” Amy smirks into his lips, making an opening for him to slide his tongue into her sweet mouth and he roams his hands up and down her body, not able to decide where they fit best. They melt into the kiss and Amy squeezes her thighs around Jake’s hips, making him moan into her mouth, only to let go of them completely in her next move. 

“Thank you, wouldn’t have done it without you.” He says breathlessly, knowing now that the only reason for Amy to set her feet on the ground was to stand on her toes to get better access to the back of his neck, as she leaves a trace of wet kisses there. 

And that’s when they hear a cough.

“Well, well, well if these aren’t my two favourite _’just friends’_?” Jake jumps away from Amy immediately, hearing _that_ voice, still keeping his right hand on Amy’s waist though. He takes a quick look at his female friend, who has her red lipstick smeared all over her mouth, her cheeks pink, and burns this image into his brain for further notice, before turning his gaze towards her brother, Luca. There’s a glint of amusement in his eyes, but other than that he looks rather disgusted.

“Luca, hi! What are you doing here... bro?” Amy starts anxiously, taking her hands away from Jake’s neck to fiddle with them nervously in front of her chest.

“Just using this hallway leading to the ballroom to, you know, get there and not to eat a face off a _friend_. Or is that term a bit out of date now?”

Both Jake and Amy look down ashamedly, nodding and mumbling incoherently something that sounds very close to a _‘yeah, a bit out of date, yeah’_. 

“Very happy to hear that! And also very much grossed-out I got to find out this way. Get a room, sister.”

Jake’s not able to hold Luca’s gaze much longer, his neck burning from the embarrassment, so he turns his attention to Amy, only to find her grinning widely to his great surprise.

“Oh my God, Luca! That’s actually a great idea!”

“What?” Jake frowns, definitely out of step in this weird conversation.

“To get a room!” 

Jake’s still a bit taken aback, with everything happening so fast and him still dizzy from making out with Amy to actually get the hidden suggestion. 

“Okay, I’m just gonna pass, pretending I did not just hear my little sister inviting a guy to have sex with her.” And with that Luca takes off, striding forward. 

Oh. Ooooooooh. _That_ is the idea Amy’s talking about!

Jake needs a second to gather his thoughts and Luca uses his astonishment to get out of there as fast as possible not to witness anything traumatic again. Amy follows him with her eyes until he disappears behind the next corner and turns back to Jake with that wild excitement still showing on her face.

“You serious? You really wanna do this?” He asks her quietly, still a bit amazed but also to make sure he didn’t misunderstand her intentions here. 

To answer his apprehensive question she smiles softly and pulls him by his shirt to give him a sweet kiss.

“Of course. Don’t you?” Jake’s aware her biting her bottom lip is just a tic, but joining the gesture with the question she’s just asked it’s more than enough to make his blood boil.

“Stupid question.” He bends over to steal another one of those delicious kisses he’s already getting addicted to, and takes her hand, leading them to the hotel’s reception area.

They’re a bit sloppy getting there, stopping every other second to make out against a wall. Jake’s just about to drift with his hands towards Amy’s butt when a dreadful thought occurs to him. 

He didn’t take his wallet with him to this wedding. The suit is very well fitted and the wallet made it look stuffed when he put it its pocket, so he decided to take his credit card only and some cash. And him not having his wallet on him is very bad news at this moment.

“Ames?” It’s not the easiest thing to focus, feeling Amy sucking on his neck but he really needs to find the strength in him. “I don’t have any condoms on me.” He’s never felt more stupid in his entire life but to justify him being dumb and not taking any condoms with him, he really didn’t think anything would happen between him and Amy. He has genuinely (and bluntly) believed Amy saw nothing but a friend in him, with no possibility for the night to turn out the way it has.

“Oh, it’s okay. I have some in my purse.”

Jake pulls back swiftly, looking right into her eyes, graced with a frown full of surprise at his sudden movement.

“Wait. You mean the very same purse that you complained all the way here you spend shopping for all morning today and it being bought with this wedding in mind only? Which means you put these condoms specifically for tonight, therefore... oh my God, Santiago. It was your plan to seduce me at this wedding all along, wasn’t it?”

Her roll of her eyes and a loud puff of annoyance is not enough to wipe that smug smirk out of Jake’s face.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of it, am I right?”

“I’m gonna bring it up constantly, yes.” He chuckles into her lips right before kissing her, making her forget all about her exasperation.

(He would find out only years later, during one of their random pillow talks, that Amy’s delay was indeed related to the purse, but not because the shopping for it took too long, as she bought it in the first store she went in that day, but rather Amy having trouble making the decision of packing said purse with condoms. She spent almost half an hour just sitting on her bed in her underwear with the purse and condoms lying next to her - she would put them in and out endlessly, and only after getting dressed in a rush and receiving a text from Jake, that he’s waiting outside her door, she shoved them into the purse hissing to herself _’better to be safe than sorry’_. And he couldn’t agree with her more.)

They eventually make it to the reception area, all ruffled and flustered but their fiery passion gets quickly dampened once they approach the front desk.

“I’m sorry. We have all rooms booked for tonight.” The reception clerk is giving them a polite smile but it’s not much of a compensation.

“Well, that’s an inconvenience.” 

“It’s okay. We gonna take a cab and go back to one of our apartments. If that’s what you want of course.” Jake offers Amy a big smile to cheer her up when she shares her disappointment. It seems to be serving its purpose as she nods at him eagerly, already grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit.

“Let’s go to your place. I think it’s closer.”

Even if Jake’s apartment is indeed closer, this is still a long cab ride there. It’s long enough for them to have a hot make out session in the back seat with his hand finally under her dress going up her thigh and her whispering in a sultry way _’Glad you didn’t go for that 3 button jacket again. I like you in a classic suit much better.’_; them cooling down from the smooching (they hold back after Amy notices the driver’s creepy gaze on them) and falling into a quiet conversation, one similar to many others they’ve had in the past. And they’re not even halfway there. 

The weight of Amy’s head on Jake’s shoulder gets heavier with every turn the car takes as well as her contribution to the conversation gets lesser and quieter. Once she doesn’t retort to any of his talking, he gently throws his arm around her shoulders, snuggling her closer to him as she dozes off. Even though no one is there to see it, since the driver is no longer interested in the couple in the back of his car, Jake beams to himself, so happy to have this girl in his arms.

“Ames, we’re here.” He wakes her up with dropping a soft kiss to her hairline, and holds her close to him as they walk slowly to his apartment. Amy’s trying not to show the drowsiness and fights him weakly when he quietly makes fun of her falling asleep in the cab, her claiming he must’ve dreamt it himself. 

The moment Jake closes the door behind them, Amy throws her arms on him, locking their lips together and pulling him towards his bedroom. Now, Amy Santiago’s kisses are not something for Jake to get over easily, so it takes him a while to process the situation he’s found himself into. And said situation being him passionately kissing a sleepy and probably still a bit drunk Amy in his bedroom as she starts to clumsily undress him. And as much as he’d wish for this to continue he also doesn’t want to rush anything. 

“Ames, you’re barely standing.” She’s managed to already unbutton his shirt and slips her hand underneath it, making it really hard for Jake to make his point. 

“Then lay me down.” She suggests right into his ear, right before giving it a light lick. The gesture is still very titillating despite her stifling a yawn.

“Amy, let’s just go to sleep.” He chuckles lightly, supporting her body with his arms.

“But I really want _this_-” she points at him and herself, her voice suddenly quiet and her almost flustered. “for us to happen.” Then, she slowly slides his shirt off his arms and it falls on the floor without making a sound. Or Jake just didn’t hear it because of Amy’s last words still ringing in his ears.

“I want this too, Ames. You have no idea how much.” He encircles his arms around her silhouette, which suddenly feels so petite and delicate in his embrace, so different from the posture detective Santiago usually shows - stiff and straight, formed in whatever power pose she’s learned on a TED talk. But right now she feels soft all snuggled into him, and fragile, leaning on him fully, as she melts into the hug. 

It would be an understatement to say he’s fond of the newfound side of her. 

“And it will happen. But first I’m gonna take you on a nice date.” He whispers into her hair, nestling his nose into her dark locks. “First, we’re gonna go to the museum, so that you can impress me with all your nerdy knowledge and fun facts about the art. And I’m gonna listen very carefully, but only for the first 20 minutes before my head starts to hurt from all the information that my simple brain will try to process.” She chuckles quietly and he moves closer to the bed, lying them down without breaking the hug. Her head lands smoothly on the pillow, her hair forming a beautiful halo, and he positions himself above her, trying not to crush her with his weight. “Afterwards, we’ll have dinner at a fancy place, and we’ll share the dessert and I will get adorably messy from the chocolate or the cream and you will mock me at first but then you’re gonna wipe it off with your finger and my heart will get close to beat its way out of my chest.” Amy smiles fondly at the image, her gaze softer than ever. “Then I’m gonna walk you back to your apartment, taking the longest route because I wouldn’t want the night to end just yet, but eventually we’ll get there and I will stick my cheek at you playfully, asking for a goodnight kiss.” He beams at the fantasy but also at the girl lying underneath him, the most beautiful creature, inside and out, for him to come upon. ”But you will just adorably roll your eyes at my dorkiness before kissing me _for realz_. Hot. On the mouth. Tongue and all.” They both laugh faintly, with a bit of redness gracing their cheeks. “And then you will invite me inside. And that’s when it will be the right time for _this_ to happen.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” She cups his face in her hands to pull him closer and give him a short but fiery kiss. 

They fall asleep holding each other close, their limbs tangled, and Amy in his shirt - in her opinion the most comfortable sleep attire. And Jake would never argue with that because why would he, seeing the girl of his dreams wrapped in nothing but the thin fabric of _his_shirt. Besides, the collar all smeared with her lipstick is bringing back some very recent and pleasant memories making Jake doze with a dopey beam up on his face. 

And it is an ironic chuckle coming from the old universe, for them to have the one of the most groundbreaking nights of their lifetimes on a wedding night that was not even their own.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
_“I can’t believe we didn’t realize this “having feelings for each other” thing earlier. There were no signs.”_  
_“Really, Ames? You call me getting all dressed up on a stranger’s wedding, me doing my best to impress your parents and me basically confessing to you while comparing you to your brother no signs?”_  
_“What?! How dare you to compare me to David?! We have completely nothing in common!”_  
_“Sure, you don’t, Ames. Sure.”_
> 
> This whole story started bc Adele sent me a cute gif of two people slow dancing, making me share her love for this trope and the next thing I know is this fic being created soo... yes, she's basically responsible for this to happen. :D
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my soul and any feedback is very much appreciated! <33333 :)))
> 
> (Also this was supposed to be 2K... when will I learn to write concisely?)
> 
> come and say hi to me on tumblr, I'm @kamekamelea


End file.
